Will you or will you not?
by salzynk
Summary: Collection of drabbles. Contains boys love, au-ish drabbles. Mainly about Luffy and Zoro and the other Straw hats P as well


Will you or will you not?

Chap 1: Falling

He was sitting on the bench when that cute cat came to him. It simply jumped up to the bench and dropped itself on his lap. Oh, remember about the word "cute" he used just a second ago? You know what, just forget about it.

He simply caught its nape and threw it away. Maybe it threw back to him some sounds of protest or angry or just whatever. But he didn't care. It was none of his fucking business to even start with. Wow. At this point, he was mad, a little, but still…

_Sorry little cat. Today I don't fell like wanting to cuddle such a thing._

Like hell he would ever say something like that. Apology was just not his cup of tea, ever.

Tsk

He looked at his watch. He had almost ran of his time already. And the person he was waiting for was nowhere to be found. Like always. To be specific, "always" here meant thirteen days in a row. Thirteen days since that day. And a small, nevertheless fatal crack started to build up and grow next to him and no matter what he used, his swords, his techniques, his strength, it did not disappear or die. If it died inside of him instead of grow bigger and bigger everyday, he would appreciate that very very much. Apparently, he was always alone, standing there on his side all by himself, looking at that dumb face he was making right now using his sword as a mirror and counting the passing time, waiting for someone who would not show up anytime soon.

_It will be easier for you if you just let it go. All you have to do is shake it, shake it till the day it fell. Then you will be free._

Someone had said that to him. But he didn't care. Yeah. It was right that the crack was out of him, not a part of him. But he wanted it to be one. Because at least that crack was not useless. It was not just nothingness. It was something. It was… like some kind of bridge just would lead him to him someday. All he had to do was wait and wait patiently. Because the winners got the trophy for their victory. And the trophy he got for his patience was someone who was supposed to be here but was not able to make it.

Everyone knew. They all knew that Zoro was getting closer and closer to the only person he was waiting for the whole time. And Zoro knew it too.

Everyone watched. They all watched Zoro fell and fell harder and faster through days of waiting, but literally just killed himself off. But Zoro didn't watch it. Sorry about that. He was the show. And the show couldn't watch itself. It would be absurd if it were true.

Everyone didn't hear. They all couldn't hear it whether Zoro was talking, screaming, crying or mourning the whole time. But Zoro listened to it. He slept every night with his cries being the lullaby. He walked every step with his mourning leading him the way.

Zoro got lost easily by his lack of direction but he was going straight to a place that he could never be lost.

Actually, he was falling.

_You are falling after him. But the way you fall is too fast. Aren't you scared that you will fall faster than him and pass him on the path that you go find him, huh?_

Someone had said that to him. But they didn't know…

_I'll give it to you. Take good care of it for me. Promise?_

He had said that to him and then gone without bid him goodbye. What a jerk Luffy truly was.

Luffy was the one Zoro wanted to see wearing that straw hat. But he gave it to him and asked him to take care of it. Zoro didn't wear it though. He couldn't bring himself to. It was not just that hat was made out of so much honor that he was afraid to wear. However every time he brought it close to him, to his face, he just couldn't stand the smell of Luffy's tears that still lingered in it. And he just couldn't stand that.

Zoro was falling. But he didn't scare. Because Luffy was waiting for him and he was waiting for Luffy too. And because of the precious straw hat Luffy had left to him was guiding him to him, Zoro would be falling with confidence. Because that was what Luffy wanted him to do, to go with him, to be with him no matter the place, on earth or in hell. It just didn't matter…

Luffy had gave the straw hat to him and had him promised to take good care of it. But Zoro didn't like that only option Luffy gave him. So he just needed to come to Luffy and bring the straw hat back to him and to see him wear it once again.

But… Zoro had missed it. Because the "promise" was the last word Luffy said that caught his hearing before he passed out. Luffy had said some other words as well which went missing to Zoro, to Nami, to Ussop, Sanji and Chopper, Robin and Franky and Brook.

_And living happily, okay?_

…


End file.
